Coming home to her
by Experimenting
Summary: Spencer Reid arrives home from an exhausting case. Still reeking from a sewage chase, he attempts to join his girlfriend in bed. But she orders him to shower first, and since he's so tired, she helps. From a story, but can be a one-shot. NOT a slash.


**A chapter pulled out of the still-untitled story I'm writing as a _Criminal Minds_ FanFic. Can stand alone as a one-shot (obviously, since it's the only thing I've published so far); but let me know if I should finish writing / publish the rest of the story.**

**Established Reid/OC relationship.**

**Disclaimer: obviously, since this is a FAN-FICTION site, I do not own _Criminal Minds_. I do however, own the Original Character, Melody.**

**Coming home to her**

Spencer all but fell through the front door. It was a long and tiring case the BAU was asked to solve in Long Island, New York, and resulted in every team member getting about 4 hours of sleep in a 48-hour period. The exhausted agent threw his bag to floor and walked drunkenly to the bedroom, removing his shoes and socks as he went.

He opened the bedroom door to find Melody sound asleep in their bed. But as he closed the door behind him, it gave a loud squeak and startlingly woke up his sleeping partner.

Melody had always been a light sleeper, and sat up immediately in bed, turning on the bedside lamp. "Spencer?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I woke you. Damn door. Go back to sleep..." Spencer muttered as his loosened his tie and made his way toward the inviting bed.

But Melody threw herself across the sheets to his side of the bed, holding her left hand up to catch his chest before he laid down.

"Mels..." Spencer groaned.

"Hold up Spence, you _stink_," Melody responded, wrinkling her nose.

"We had to chase the unsub down the sewage... Mels, please... so tired..."

"Not way dude, not until you take a shower. I just changed the sheets." Melody would be damned if he dirtied her newly-washed bed that she spent hours putting together. Of course normally it wouldn't take that long, but it was then when her Parkinson's decided to act up, making it extremely difficult to hold the sheets. But Melody was a stubborn girl, and was determined not to let her sickness keep her from doing a simple task. Needless to say, she felt very proud when the bed was made, and no way was her stinky boyfriend gonna make her have to re-do it.

"48 hours... no sleep..." Spencer continued to argue his point, tiredly fighting against her hold.

His struggle caused Melody to smirk at his fatigue and she pushed more firmly against his chest.

Spencer whimpered and plopped on the floor. "You're mean..." he pouted.

Melody couldn't help but laugh. He was so adorable when he pouted. "C'mon Spence, into the bathroom. I'll help you." And with those words, she got out of bed and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the room across the small hallway.

Upon arriving in the bathroom and turning on the light, she propped her boyfriend against the sink and hurried to the shower to turn on the hot water. She knew that Spencer got cold easily and wanted to warm up the room. Facing her boyfriend again (him with a gazed look in his eyes), she finished untying his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off, she held the clothes at an arm-length away and threw them outside the bathroom door muttering something like "...burn these later."

By now, without the warmth of his shirt, Spencer became a little more awake and met his girlfriend's eyes. She had been unbuckling his belt, but smiled when Spencer seemed more concentrated. "There you are," she said in a gentle voice and kissed his lips tenderly.

Before Spencer could respond, she pulled his pants down to his ankles, but hesitantly fingered the waistband to his boxers. She bit her lip nervously before saying, "I've invaded you enough, please clean yourself off and come back to bed."

Blushing slightly, she moved toward the door, but Spencer grabbed her elbow before she could get too far.

"You said that you will help me..." he whispered.

Melody blushed deeper, but nodded and continued removing his last article of clothing. Spencer stepped out of the clothes surrounding his ankles and into the warm shower, but still kept his hand on her elbow. The lovers locked eyes for a moment, before Melody nodded again and gently removed her elbow from his grip. In one swift movement, she pulled her large pajama shirt over her head and pulled down her panties. Naked now, she joined him in the shower.

Spencer allowed his eyes to roam the beautiful body before him. This would be the first time they completely saw the other. Melody shuffled nervously on the wet floor and automatically crossed her arms over her chest. But Spencer reached over and gently took her hands in his, pulling her closer to himself. "You're beautiful," he whispered with his forehead pressed against hers.

This gave Melody a little more confidence and she allowed her hands to explore Spencer's upper body. Moving her hands upward to his hair, she pulled his head back slightly into the shower nozzle, wetting his hair.

Spencer grunted; almost forgetting the purpose of taking a shower in the first place. Melody removed her hands (reluctantly) from his shoulders and reached for the body wash. She poured the soap on his upper chest and back and allowed it to pool down his body. She began massaging the soap over his chest, his arms, and his back, all the while pressing her body against his. When she finished, she stepped back to allow Spencer to turn and rinse himself off.

Melody bit her lip again and looked sideways to the shower tiles, unsure as what to wash next. Spencer, after rinsing himself, noticed her uncertainty and smiled. He stepped closer to her, kissed her forehead, and took the body wash bottle from her hands. She sighed in relief as he turned around and washed his lower body on his own.

When Spencer finished, he met her eyes again, smiling, and handed her the body wash back and she exchanged it for the shampoo. She beckoned him closer and he bent his knees and placed his head forward to reach her height. Melody poured some shampoo into his hair and gently massaged it into his scalp. Once finished, she kissed his lips before he leaned his head back into the shower nozzle.

Finally, when all the soap was down the drain, the lovers embraced each other warmly and shared a kiss before Spencer turned off the water. Melody stepped out of the shower first and reached to open cupboard next to the sink. Grabbing two towels, she handed one to Spencer, now out of the shower himself, and wrapped the other around herself. They each quickly dried themselves off and just as Melody reached down for her pajamas again, Spencer stopped her.

Dropping both towels to the floor, he gently lead her out of the bathroom. Melody shivered as the cold air hit her body, and she and Spencer quickened their steps to the bed. Melody hurried under the warm covers and Spencer followed, taking her in his arms to warm themselves faster.

Melody snuggled her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his now clean scent. Spencer kissed her hair, trying to ignore his manhood, still semi-hard from when he first saw her. He knew Melody wasn't ready for that step yet, and he also knew that he was still far too tired to a satisfying job.

As if reading his mind, or possibly because she could sense firmness in his lower region, she whispered, "Thank you."

Spencer nodded sleepily. "Just having you to come home to... That's all I want."

"Even if I prevent you from sleeping and saying that you stink?"

He chuckled. "I love your honesty." Then he thought back to when he first arrived home that evening; when she wouldn't allow him to get in the bed. "Mels... When you changed the sheets, was it really difficult?"

Silence was his reply for a few moments before Melody finally said, "Go to sleep Spencer."

The young agent sighed and pulled her closer; sleep finally overtaking the two of them.

**Please rate and review! That's my whole purpose of publishing; is to get feedback from fellow writers and _Criminal Minds_ groupies!**


End file.
